marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hand (Earth-616)
| CurrentMembers = Gorgon | FormerMembers = Blindspot, Arthur Perry, Azuma Gōda, Chuck the Dwarf, Matsu'o Tsurayaba, Psylocke, Revanche, Northstar, Echo, Wolverine, Izanagi, Bakuto, Azumi Ozawa, Daredevil, Black Tarantula, Elektra, Tiberius Stone, Kingpin, Hobgoblin, Hulk, Reflex, Jonin, Mystique, Sabretooth, Lady Bullseye, Typhoid Mary, Lord Deathstrike, Silver Samurai, White Tiger, Fist, Lu Wei, Drake | Allies = Masters of Evil, Goblin Nation, The Nail, Daniel Drumm, Hydra, Clan Yashida; Formerly Dawn of the White Light, H.A.M.M.E.R., A.I.M., Dark Avengers | Enemies = Thunderbolts, Psylocke, Hercules, Daredevil, Elektra, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Chaste, X-Men, New Avengers, Ghost Rider, Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man, Spiderlings, New Warriors, Avengers, S.P.E.A.R., Iron Man, Ascendants, Rogue, Alpha Flight, Church of the Sheltering Hands, Eights, True Believers, Leviathan, Deadpool, Drake | Origin = The Hand is a group of ninjas, with the traditional training in martial arts, camouflage, and subterfuge. In addition, they serve a demonic master known as the Beast, who has given them magical abilities. They are opposed by another band of warriors called the Chaste. | PlaceOfFormation = Japan | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Frank Miller | First = Daredevil #174 | HistoryText = Origins Allegedly four billion years ago, the "founding fathers" of what is known as the Hand started their activism, worshiping the Beast and killing what lived. Under various forms, they carried on their mission: "Dishonor God by destroying what he's made". Later known as the Sickly Ones, they would wait almost four billions years for some chosen one individual. Feudal times Despite its multi-billion years old origin, the Hand has been stated to be an organization tracking back to feudal times, originated from 800 years ago, sometimes in the 10th century, or from the end of the 16th century. The Nail allegedly operated for thousands of years. The Hand was allegedly a cadre of ninjas, thieves and assassins formed over 800 years ago to fight the oppressive system of feudal Japan, later falling to corruption and darkness when they were corrupted by the Snakeroot clan. Another account stated the Hand started in 1575, in Kyushu, with Kagenobu Yoshioka who killed a foreigner threatening his mother. The blame went to her, and Kagenobu was taken in the custody of Saburo Ishiyama who trained him in the ways of the Samuraï at the Ishiyama School. A masterless Samuraï, Kagenobu served Japan, opposing corruption and injustice for three years. At his sensei's death, he returned to the School to lead it in 1588, offering a role of co-leader to his former rival Daisuke Sasaki. Learning that the Daimyos implemented regulations to the schools, Kagenobu decided to send messengers to other like-minded schools and form a secret society opposing the government, causing the resurgence of the Hand that year. In autumn 88, he attacked a foreigner ship in Kyushu, slaughtering the whole crew. In summer 1590, the Inner Circle of the Hand gathered at the Ishiyama School. Kagenoby later accepted Eliza Martinez, a half-breed Japanese girl, to join the school, using her father to gather information but growing feeling for her. On autumn 1592, she was accepted among the Hand (and in Kagenobu's bed). Soon, the Hand grew so large that it became hard to control it: Communication between the sects broke off, Hand agents sold their skill as mercenaries and committing crimes against Japanase, spreading rumors or dissension. Eliza's lineage was revealed to some, and in 1594, Hand members tried to kill her, seeing her as a disease infecting the Hand and corrupting Kagenobu. Kagenobu confronted Sasaki (who had called the Inner Circle to discuss the Hand without Kagenobu), killed his rival and soon confronted the Inner Circle. Despite killing many members, the duo was defeated, and ended their lives rather than be killed by their enemies. The remaining Inner Circle members then brought them back to life, using the resurrection ritual for the first time, as the Hand's deadly weapons. Modern times Elektra originally belonged to the Chaste. As a self-imposed test, she joined the Hand. When they forced her to assassinate her former mentor, she abandoned the Hand and the Chaste and became a freelance assassin. In that capacity she encountered Daredevil, who once trained under the Chaste's leader, Stick, and helped both of them survive an attack by the Hand. In an offensive against the Chaste, the Hand lost its best warrior, Kirigi. A later battle brought forth the Chaste's ultimate weapon, a ritual that literally drained the life from the Hand's attackers. Unable to contain so much energy, however, Stick and Shaft also died. The Hand tried to prevent the reincarnation of Stick. The Chaste enlisted Daredevil once again, who traveled to Japan and helped to protect the infant who bore his sensei's spirit. The Hand has also crossed swords with Wolverine, Spider-Man, the Avengers, and the X-Men. More than anyone else (excepting Elektra), however, they have interacted with Psylocke. Gorgon's leadership At some point, legendary Hydra agent Kraken went (on his own) to Kobe, Japan, and gave the Godkiller blade to Tomi Shishido, aka the Gorgon, to help him achieve his destiny. Gorgon then went to the Hand and committed suicide (in order to be resurrected). Gorgon became the High Priest of the Hand, their leader, and allied the Hand and the Brotherhood splinter group the Dawn of the White Light (that he formerly led as well) with Hydra. Elsbeth von Strucker soon considered Gorgon as being the one awaited by the Sickly Ones. As Gorgon left to follow their goals in leading Hydra, "ushering in the end with infinite resources", the sickly masters of the Hand erected a resurrected "Elektra" as a queen to rule from the East. Elektra, along with Wolverine, soon killed the masters and decimated the Hand's ranks. Wolverine later killed Gorgon. inspired uniform]] "Elektra"'s leadership Elektra led the Hand for some time but was killed and found out to be a Skrull, temporarily leaving the Hand without a warlord. One faction, led by Lord Hirochi and his lieutenant, Lady Bullseye, aimed to make Daredevil their new leader, an offer the latter rejected, only to be told that "the Hand doesn't take no for an answer." They then instigated the return of the Kingpin to New York City, with the goal of offering him the leadership instead. However, this was preempted by Daredevil, who accepted their offer, on the condition that the Hand should not do business with the Kingpin or Lady Bullseye again. The three remaining ninja-lords accepted this arrangement through a twisted turning of events, a battle waged between Lady Bullseye, the Kingpin and Daredevil. Daredevil's leadership: Shadowland Proclaimed the winner, the Hand was then under the leadership of Daredevil. With assassins obeying every order, time will tell if this clan will allow the fighter of the great-good lead them into a new era. In observance of their new master, the ninjas adorned themselves with Daredevil inspired regalia. With Norman Osborn in control of law enforcement and the justice system, and criminals secretly doing their business with Osborn's blessing, Daredevil seeks to use the Hand to fight back Osborn's system of corruption and power. Kingpin's leadership After the Beast was dispossessed from Daredevil, Kingpin took the leadership of the ninja group, with Lady Bullseye, Typhoid Mary, Montana and Hobgoblin as his henchmen. Now Fisk uses the Hand to his criminal purposes. Gorgon's leadership The Hand crowned Gorgon as their leader in Madripoor, as he woke "the Beast" (not the Demon), the dragon on whose head Madripoor rested. Gorgon was recruited by the new Madame Hydra into the new formation of the Hydra's High Council, making a new alliance between Hydra and the Hand. | Equipment = Red shinobi shozoku (ninja clothing) | Transportation = | Weapons = Traditional ninjutsu weapons | Notes = | Trivia = * The "founding fathers" of the Hand are rumored to be still alive in modern days. * In , Elsbeth von Strucker mentioned the Sickly Ones, entities that have waited a chosen one for almost four billion years. In , the "founding fathers" of the Hand are stated to going back four billions years, and worshiped the Beast. They appear later in the issue, presenting themselves as "sickly" and the "veterans of the Oldest War". * The Foot Clan from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were originally based off the Hand. | Links = }} Category:Organized Crime Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Ninjas Category:Necromancy Category:Terrorist Organizations Category:Japanese Organizations Category:Mystical Organizations Category:1981 Team Debuts Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins